Closeness
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: Fouth and final chapter up
1. Default Chapter

Closeness  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangalion fan fic by Nega-darkwing.  
  
Nega-darkwing@angelfire.  
.  
Legal mumbo jumbo: I don't own Eva. Gianex, adv, Star King and a bunch of other   
  
swell people do. This has been written as a non profit work, strictly for my own   
  
enjoyment, and that of other Eva fans, so please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Beginning authors note. Ah spring break. While millions of my fellow   
  
college students are getting drunk in Florida, My college is still in class. Go   
  
figure. Anywise I'm going to do something productive during my break and write   
  
this fic, and a few original non Eva ideas of mine. This is not a continuation of my   
  
previous fic, "Stand Tall", nor does it fit into any regular continuity. I'm going to   
  
combine several ideas that I have had into what I hope is a coherent fic. I doubt that   
  
Asuka is going to be in this fic much. Sorry for all you Asuka fans but this is a   
  
Shinji/Rei fic. Hopefully it'll be shorter than my previous fic.  
  
  
  
PS- Adding to the debate of what Eva fic writers drink, I prefer Mello Yellow, witch   
  
is much harder to find than Dr. Pepper. And now our feature presentation.  
  
  
  
"" Denotes Speaking.  
  
  
  
Denotes Thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Act 1; Wandering Sprit.  
  
  
It wasn't the first time this had happened to her. That was the sad part. If   
  
she had any memories of the previous time she would know that soon be called   
  
back to a new shell that was identical to her previous one. She did know that she   
  
would forget a great deal as a result. And Rei Ayanami also knew that she had   
  
some time to kill. She floated neither here nor their, simply reflecting on how this   
  
came about. The last angel had attempted to invade her through her Eva. It had   
  
invaded her mind. The third had sorted. It was going to invade the third. She had to   
  
kill the angel. So she self destructed her Eva. It hadn't really hurt, their simply   
  
hadn't been time for it to. The angels invasion of her body, that had hurt. Then she   
  
became aware of a voice calling her name. She assumed it was the commander   
  
calling her back, so she went to answer. Then she realized it was the Katsuragi   
  
apartment that the voice was calling her to. Intrigued, Rei entered. She realized the   
  
voice saying her name was Shinji. He lay curled on his bed crying.  
  
  
  
"Rei... damn it why? Why'd you do it? Why did you have to die?"  
  
He is crying for me?  
  
"I wasn't worth it. Dammit Rei! I wasn't worth it! The mission wasn't   
  
  
  
worth it! So why... did you do it."  
  
He cares... weather I live or die. Someone cares weather I live or die.  
  
"Rei I was such a coward... I never told you how I felt... I care about you   
  
Rei."  
  
Shinji... I will try to remember you, and how you felt. She felt a   
  
irresistible force tugging her back. I will try...   
  
Her spirit was pulled down into the geo front, into the lowest part of   
  
Nerv. In a tank of lcl Rei opened her eyes and saw commander Ikari smile.   
  
Inwardly however she felt disturbed.  
  
I have something to remember. But I cannot remember what. What is   
  
it I must remember and cannot?  
  
End act 1.  
  
Authors notes:That was a short act. Then again their wasn't a whole lot that I   
  
needed to do their. In this next act you'll notice that Asuka hasn't lost her   
  
confidence yet. In this fic she was better able to handle what the angel did to her.   
  
  



	2. Clossness act2

  
Authors notes on act 2 about Unit-00. They were able to repair Unit-00. Let's say   
that the angels attack had weakened the Eva's chest, so that the explosion only   
destroyed the chest. Unfortunately that still include the entry plug, but they were   
able to salvage the Eva. On another note my best friend is going to hate me for   
doing a brain episode.  
  
Act 2; That witch I have never known.  
  
  
  
Shinji never thought that an angel would reassure him. But at least this   
angel wasn't trying to invade anybody's minds. It reminded him of the early ones. A   
column with assorted sharp blades and spikes sticking out of it, with an core   
imbedded in one side, its main means of attack was to spin and charge. Blue and   
green lines spiraled up to the flat top of the angels body. The spikes and blades   
were dark gray, and had a chaotic shapes and seemed to be scattered randomly over   
its body. The plan to defeat it was that two Evas would distract it while the third   
waited for an opining to snipe it. unfortunately Shinji had been paired with Rei for   
the distraction, which was distracting him. His thoughts kept wandering to all the   
strange things he had learned about her. He was suddenly jolted back to realty by   
Asuka's yell.  
  
"Watch out baka!"  
  
Shinji narrowly avoided another of the angels charges.  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"Wake up baka. This isn't the time to be in la la land."  
  
"Do you have a clear shot yet?" asks Rei  
  
"I won't have a shot until you can get the core turned towards me."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Unit-00 wedges its progressive lance in-between two of the angels   
protrubences and began to twist the angel towards Asuka. Shinji, caching on   
followed suit.  
  
Asuka triumphantly yells "Got it!"  
  
As the angels core exploded the angels blades and spikes shot out as   
deadly shrapnel. Shinji and Rei didn't even have time to scream.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko and Misato are walking in a medical ward in Nerv HQ.  
  
"How are Rei and Shinji?" Asks a very worried Misato  
  
"Not good. When the angel blew it shot chunks of metal into both Evas.   
Since the pilots were still synchronizing..." Replied Ritsuko.  
  
"It felt like they were being cut themselves."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "In addition metal from their entry plugs was broken free and they   
were both lacerated pretty badly."  
  
"How bad is it"  
  
"Welllll.....We put them into an experimental procedure, so hopefully   
they'll both be ready to resume duty in about a month or so."  
  
"Experimental procedure? What experimental procedure?"  
  
The door in front of them opens up. Inside the room is a glass bubble   
with filled with lcl, connected to a great deal of machinery. Rei and Shinji are both   
floating in the lcl, naked.  
  
"The lcl bubble is designed to promote both physical and psychological   
healing. Unfortunately its never been tested. Also it wasn't meant to be used on   
more than one person at a time." Explains Ritsuko.  
  
"So why are we risking it?"  
  
"Because the commander wants them both on their feet as soon as   
possible. And he has the legal authority to have whatever medical experiments   
performed on them he wants."  
  
  
  
Shinji is sitting on a train. The orange hue of the light gives the   
impression that it is sunset.  
  
"Not this again." Moans Shinji.  
  
"You have been here before?"  
  
Startled Shinji looks down the train and sees Rei seated on the train.  
  
:"Um, yes. Normally after I lose consciousness in Eva."  
  
"I see. This is the form you give the inside of your mind."  
  
"This is how I envision my mind?"  
  
"Yes. When your mind needs to retreat into itself this is the   
construct it forms."  
  
Suddenly the scenery shifts. Shinji is now on a shore. Rei is standing   
hip deep in the water. Everything is in shades of orange.  
  
:"This is how I envision my mind." States Rei  
  
"But its so... Barren."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why is it so barren? Why?"  
  
"It is my soul. It is all I have."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Ones view of themselves is influenced by their interactions with others.   
I have never had much interaction with others."  
  
"You were given nothing."  
  
The view returns to the train.  
  
It's odd. This place is comfortable to me. Eva is comfortable to me as   
well."  
  
"Both are places where you feel protected. You seek the return to the   
womb."  
  
"No. I just don't want to be hated."  
  
"You create a world where you are loved. That is your desire."  
  
:"Rei, what do you desire?"  
  
"My desire?"  
  
"Yes. What is it you want?"  
  
"Once I desired to return to nothingness. I desired the death of my   
current self. Now..."  
  
Shinji could swear Rei was blushing, but he passed it off as a trick of the   
light.  
  
"Now I desire to be desired. I wish to be cared for."  
  
Shinji realized that Rei was indeed blushing.  
  
"And I wish to care for another." She turns and looks Shinji in the eye. "I   
have remembered something important I had to tell you. After the death of my   
second self, I saw you. I saw you crying for me."  
  
Now it was Shinji's turn to blush.  
  
"Did you mean what you said? Do you truly care if I live or die?"  
  
"Yes. I do care." Shinji looks Rei dead in the eyes. "I can't help but care   
about you."  
  
Ritsuko went over the test results again. Same outcome. It was   
inconceivable that it could be happening, but the figures didn't lie.  
  
The commanders not going to like this. Still if anything will get a rise   
out of the bastard this will. she thought with a smile.  
  
She entered Gendo's cavernous office and stood behind his desk.  
  
"You have something to report?"  
  
"Yes. This is an echeplagraph of the third and first children. As you can   
see their brain waves are synchronizing. In all likely hood there is communication   
going on. Their is some precedent, as they were able to synchronize with each   
others Eva's during sync training. Also they were able to synchronize their   
movements during the synchronization training for the seventh angel."  
  
"I see. Is there any way to stop this communication?"  
  
"Not without removing them from the lcl bubble. That is not a viable   
option as it would kill them both."  
  
"Very well. Leave them for now."  
  
"Yes sir. If I may ask, how will this affect the scenario?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. I suggest you concentrate on the repairs   
to the Eva's."  
  
"But what if this affects Rei's other duties?"  
  
"Am I not making myself clear doctor? That is not your   
concern."   
  
"Understood." As she walks away Ritsuko thinks Damn bastard didn't   
  
even twitch. Why do I even bother.  
  
Rei is on the train sitting beside Shinji. She seems troubled.  
  
"I do not understand. Why is it that you care for me? I have done nothing   
to evoke such feelings? Asks Rei  
  
"You've saved my life." Replies Shinji  
  
"I was ordered too."  
  
"Still... When I first came to Tokyo-03 I had a vision of you. When I saw   
you later, I knew that I had to protect you. But your the one who always protects   
me."  
  
"Did you wish to protect me because I look like your mother?"  
  
"No. You are you, not her."  
  
Rei leans her head down on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji gets extremely   
nervous but doesn't know how to react.  
  
Smells like Ikari here. This is comfortable.   
  
Rei puts a hand on Shinji's arm. Shinji decides to just relax and enjoy it.  
  
Much later in their conjoined minds, Shinji and Rei are sitting on the   
shore in Rei's mind, only now there are water lilies in the water. Shinji is laying   
down and has his head resting on Rei's lap, looking at the water. Rei is caressing   
Shinji's hair.  
  
"Our bodies fit together so well. Is it because this place is a illusion?."   
Shinji asks Rei  
  
"This reality may be an illusion but that does not mean it is false. I have a   
Question, Shinji... What is a mother like?"  
  
"I remember my mother being a loving person. She was an   
optimist, always believing that things would work out for the best. I remember that   
she could calm my father with a look. But most of all I remember her being kind. I   
guess I'm lucky that I had such a good mother. Why do you ask?"  
  
"The closest thing I have to a parent is Lillith. DNA taken   
from it and changed to be more human, and a soul drawn from its soul. I am a   
creature whose origins are artificial. The feeling of being close to another is   
something which I have never experienced before." Rei halts and looks up. "I do   
not believe we will be in this world for much longer."  
  
"Before we go Rei I have to apologize. I let my fears of your   
origin make me turn away from you. I let the fear override what I already knew to   
be true about your person. I did what I always say I mustn't. I ran away. Rei have to   
tell you that-"  
  
Rei silences him with a finger pressed to his lips.   
  
"Words are unnecessary. We feel the same thing. Our souls   
have touched, and now we are both separate and one."  
  
"I guess what is meant to be will be."  
  
Shinji opened his eyes as the lcl drained from the bubble. he breathed air   
gasping as his lungs had become unused to it, Next to him Rei did the same. The   
bubble opened up and medical technicians began to towel them off. Shortly the two   
of them have recovered and are getting dressed when a siren goes off.  
  
"Angel attack?!"  
  
Rei nods, understanding what Shinji is thinking.  
  
  
  
On the surface Asuka had already engaged the angel, but was having little   
success. The angels body seemed to just be a translucent blue blob of goo with the   
core floating in the middle. It was gigantic, far larger than the Eva that was battling   
it. Actually other than its size it didn't look all that impressive. However it was   
proving to as resistant to damage as the fourteenth angel. All of her shots were   
simply bouncing off the tough outer membrane.  
  
"Cmon, blow up all ready." She tossed away her empty guns, but before   
she could grab more weapons the angel formed tendrils and grabbed her Eva.  
  
  
"AHHH! Pervert angel!"  
  
The angel pulled unit-02 into the blue goo that formed its body, ignoring   
  
Asuka's struggles...  
  
"Asuka! Are you OK?" Screams Misato.  
  
"I'm fine. But this is really gross!"  
  
"Can you get to the angels core?"  
  
"I'm trying, but the angel keeps pushing me away when I get to close to it.   
And I can't get out either."  
  
Suddenly Maya breaks in "Sir! Units one and zero are powering up!"  
  
"What! Shinji, Rei what are you doing!"  
  
Shinji's face appears in a corner of the monitor "Asuka can't beat this   
angel alone. Please let us fight Misato!"  
  
"Send them." Orders Gendo  
  
"Launch Evas!"  
  
The moment the Evas came to a stop the angel grabbed them, and yanked   
them in just as it had unit-02.  
  
"Nice going dunkophs! Now the angels got all of us!" Yells Asuka.  
  
"Misato, can you reel us out using the Eva's umbilical?" Asks Shinji  
  
"Its no good. We just pull the umbilical taut. Anymore and they snap."  
  
"Major, give my umbilical some slack. "Requests Rei. The tension lets   
off Unit-00's umbilical and Rei pulls some more in. "Now reel it in again." The   
cable that is still outside the angel goes taut, but the cable inside remains slack. "It   
would appear that the Angels membrane can only allow matter into the angels   
body."  
  
"So if we put enough pressure on the angel from inside it should pop."   
Says Shinji grasping Rei's plan.  
  
"But to do that we're going to need to be as far away from each other as   
possible. And that means we'd have to cut our umbilical." Points out Asuka.  
  
"But we can't get out of the angel if we don't try."  
  
The children activate their prog knifes and run in different directions.   
When they reach the membrane the prog knifes they struggle to cut through.  
  
They all think as one "Break, Break, Break"  
  
The angel becomes stretched in several directions. It tries to sweep the   
children back in, but the Eva's feet are pushing into the ground with such force that   
  
the angels membrane is being pushed down. After several anxious minutes the   
membrane tears simoutaniusly on all three knifes, and blue goo spills everywhere.   
Units 00 and 02 fall silent, their batteries exhausted. Unit-01 goes forward and   
jams its prog knife into the angels core, destroying it. Then Shinji slumps down in   
exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Shinji is laying on his bed. It is late at night but he is having no success   
sleeping.  
  
We beat the angel, and nobody got hurt this time. So why do I still feel   
so sad. Sigh. It's because Rei's not here. Asuka's spending the night with Hikari,   
and Misato's sleeping off a case of beer. I really don't have any reason not to go.  
  
Shinji gets up and goes to leave the apartment. He opens the door to see   
Rei.  
  
"Shinji... I had to see you. I do not understand why, but I no longer wish   
to be away from you."  
  
"I don't want to be away from you either."  
  
They both move to Shinjis room and sit on his bed. They begin to kiss,   
and Rei slips a hand into Shinjis shirt.  
  
"Rei!?"  
  
"Sshh." She places a finger to his lips. "We have already shared so   
much. I wish for this joining as well. Please?"  
  
Shinji nods and returns to Rei's embrace. He fumbles with her shirt   
buttons, and Rei pulls back to remove the offending garments. And any other   
clothes that might get in the way. Shinji freezes up stunned by Rei's perfection, but   
then remembers to remove his own clothes. Rei lays down and embraces Shinji.   
As they snuggle together Shinji notes some thing.  
  
"We really do fit together well."  
  
Rei just holds Shinji tighter, and for a long time all they did was hold   
each other. Then they united their bodies fully.  
  
  
  
Some time later, following a extremely pleasurable and tender   
experience, the two lovers lay holding each other. Shinji is laying on his side,   
holding Rei around the waist, and Rei is holding his hands.  
  
"I know you told me that the words are unnecessary, but still... I love you   
Rei."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
The two fell asleep in that position.  
  
End Act 2  
  
  
Well I wrote my first lime scene. Nothing to graphic. I just felt that   
  
after a month of being mentally joined the two of them would get pretty close. I   
also hope that I did a decent job coming up with new angels.  
  



	3. Closseness act 3

  
Eva is owned by Gainex, not me. I'm just borrowing the charecters for non profit   
entertainment purposes.  
  
First of a late crediting for my pre readers. Thank you Chewy, Ryan Xavier, and   
Gavin. Secondly any spelling and grammatical errors you may witness are not their   
fault. Due to format problems I had to go back to my master copy. Where ever   
possible I tried to implement their suggestions. Finally flame me all you want.   
Anything you can point out I already noticed. Also I have a life outside of Eva. It   
extends all the way to Transformers and Godzilla.   
  
  
  
  
  
Act 3 Aftermath.  
  
  
  
Rei awoke gradually, a unfamiliar sensation filling her being. It took her   
a moment but she placed it as being contentment. She snuggled back into the   
warmth of the still sleeping Shinji's embrace.  
  
  
  
A groggy Misato was stumbling to Shinji's room, wondering why he   
hadn't woken her up. Now she was going to be late for work. She opened the door   
to his room and froze, completely shocked by what she saw. Under the covers a   
sleeping Shinji was embracing Rei.  
  
Of course their was only on reasonable response, "Whaaa..."  
  
Rei opened her eyes.  
  
"Major, could you please be quiet? Shinji is trying to sleep."  
  
A stunned Misato closed the door and stumbled into the kitchen, where   
she managed to find a phone and call Nerv. Hyugga answered.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hyugga put me through to Ritsuko."  
  
"Calling to tell her your going to be late?"  
  
"Just do it already."  
  
A second later Ritsuko picked up. "This better be important Misato."  
  
"It is. Get over here now."  
  
"Have you been drinking?"  
  
"Not yet. Just get here now. This is really important."  
  
"Fine I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
Shinji woke up and looked... right into Rei's eyes. He felt himself being   
pulled into them, so he pulled her closer for a kiss. As their lips pressed together   
Shinji felt his passion build. Reluctantly Rei broke the Kiss.  
  
"We can't continue. Major Katsuragi should be awaiting us."  
  
"WHAT!!!???"  
  
"She came in earlier."  
  
  
  
Misato is sitting at the kitchen table when Ritsuko comes in.  
  
"Okay what's so important?", asks Ritsuko.  
  
Misato, who is nursing her third beer of the morning points as the door   
to Shinji's room slides open. A clothed but disheveled Shinji and Rei emerge.  
  
Ritsuko's jaw drops "Oh god... Don't tell me you two did what I think you   
did."  
  
Shinji blushes.  
  
"If you think we engaged in sexual intercourse, then yes we did do what   
you think." Responds Rei.  
  
Shinji blushed harder.  
  
"Shit... Okay, let me think."  
  
"Did you take any precautions?" asks Misato, "I mean you could have   
  
gotten Rei pregnant!"  
  
"No, that's not a problem. Rei can't have children." Ritsuko answers.  
  
"Oh." Poor Rei. Everyone should have the chance to have children.  
  
"But what about... you know... Shinji's mother's..."  
  
"Don't worry about that. The amount of DNA donated from her is   
negligible. Rei is no more of a genetic relative to Shinji than Asuka." She pauses   
for a second. "I guess that it's understandable though. You two did communicate   
while in the LCL bubble didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." Answers Rei. "Our souls have become united."  
  
Shinji's face hardens  
  
"We won't allow anyone to separate us."  
  
"No ones going to try to separate you." Looks at Ritsuko "Right"  
  
"No, no ones going to try to separate you. Well I have to get back to   
work."  
  
  
  
Immediately after she leaves Misato's apartment Ritsuko makes a call to   
Gendo on her cell phone.  
  
"Sir, Shinji and Rei have um... Well they've done it."  
  
"I see. Very well, leave them for now."  
  
As Gendo puts down the phone he turns to Fuyitski.  
  
"Initiate Scenario SR2B."  
  
Fuyitski smiles.  
  
"So the two of them finally did it? Actually I'm surprised it didn't happen   
sooner."  
  
"The Second may have acted as a retardant."  
  
"Tell something. Isn't it going to get crowded in Lillith with you, Shinji,   
Rei, AND Unit-01?"  
  
"..."  
  
Of course Shinji and Rei are oblivious to all of this. And the bond that   
has been formed between the two of them will give them the strength to fight any   
force that the angels, or Nerv can send against them. They are neither two beings,   
nor one, but something greater.  
  
  
  
Well it took about two weeks for me to finish the initial draft of this fic.   
Any response I can get is welcome. Please tell me how you like the new format. I   
hope the ending was okay, I have some worries there. Also is it just me or does   
Orgys Dreaming in Digital/fiction sound like it should be about Rei?  
  
Nega-darkwing  
  
nega-darkwing@angelfire.com  
  
  
  



	4. Closseness act 4

  
Thanks to my pre readers, Ryan Xavier, Chewy, and Gaivin.  
  
  
  
Act 4: Scenario SR2B.  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari was awakened by a sound that at first he thought was a   
chainsaw. Upon further inspection however it turned out to be Rei's snoring. This   
greatly surprised the Third child, as Rei hadn't snored the last time they had slept   
together.  
  
Of course unlike last time, all we did do this time is sleep. Thought   
Shinji. He gently nudged Rei and she turned over and nestled against his chest.   
This delighted Shinji as the First Child slept nude. For a split second before he   
drifted back to sleep Shinji regretted that he had kept his Shirt and boxers on.  
  
  
  
In his office, Gendo Watched his son fall back asleep. One of the first   
  
things he had done after learning of the pilots relationship was to have Rei's   
apartment tapped. Not even Fuyitski knew that Gendo could watch Shinji and Rei's   
most private moments. Of course had also had monitoring devices installed in the   
Katsuragi apartment. Behind his tinted Glasses a variety of emotions shimmered in   
Gendo's eyes. Formost were anticipation, bitterness, and contempt. However also   
showing if you could look deep enough were Sorrow, grief, hatred, and envy. All in   
all mixtures that you did not want in one of the most powerful men in the world.  
  
"Soon" He declared out loud to the empty room "They will be ready."  
  
Oblivious, Shinji and Rei snuggled closer together.  
  
  
  
If Ritsuko seemed cheerful, it was because she had finally seen Gendo   
react to something. She had said that Shinji and Rei made a cute couple, and he had   
scowled. Then she shuddered when she thought of what he had in store for them.  
  
  
  
Shinji was standing before his father, in a section of Nerv he'd never   
been in before. It wasn't his idea, as several armed Nerv agents had accosted him  
  
"Leave us." Ordered Gendo. The agents complied.  
  
"Turn around." He jabs his gun against Shinji's back.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked a very scared Shinji.  
  
"I'll explain when Rei gets here."  
  
"Rei?!"  
  
"Yes. She'll be coming for you." Said Gendo with a smirk.  
  
  
  
In her apartment Rei felt... something. Danger? Shinji was in danger.   
Her AT field flared on, smashing everything in her apartment. She started heading   
towards Nerv.  
  
  
  
Shinji and Gendo are waiting down by Lillith. Unit-01 has been lowered   
their as well. Soon Rei comes floating in, glowing with angelic power. Shinji   
watches amazed.  
  
I knew she had angel DNA, but I never realized she could do that  
  
"What are you doing commander." Rei's voice is like ice  
  
"I'm initiating third impact Rei" says Gendo with a smirk. "Because of   
your relationship I need Shinji now."  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt him"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt him. Surly you've noticed that your AT field have   
become intermingled. In order to fuse with Lillith now, you must first join fully   
with Shinji, and become one being."  
  
"I will not allow it."  
  
"You don't have a choice." Gendo pulls out a small remote and presses a   
button. Rei ceases to glow and falls to the floor.  
  
"Rei!" ignoring his fathers gun Shinji runs over to Rei. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I took the liberty of installing a devise based on the dummy plug in   
Unit-01. It is more than capable of negating the powers of a half angel. It can also   
negate your personal AT fields. However it will be far less pleasant for you."  
  
"Why are you doing this father?!"  
  
"For humans to evolve. And also this will reunite me with Yui. Don't   
you want to be reunited with your mother Shinji? We would all be one. Do you not   
wish to become one with Rei?"  
  
Suddenly Shinji understood his father. Shinji had almost become like his   
father. Both had become afraid of being hurt. His father had pushed others away   
rather than risk being hurt. His father was cowered.  
  
"No. I do not want that. I love Rei because she is Rei, and she loves me   
because I am me. We love each other because we are different. I can not believe   
you are such a cowered." And he stared at Gendo with his eyes. And as Gendo   
looked into his sons eyes he saw Yui's eyes.  
  
he's not just my son is he? Oh god he's your son as well.   
  
  
"Do you believe that is what she would want? That she would approve of   
what you have done? That she would not hate you for what you have become?"  
  
Suddenly Rei begins to glow as her powers return.  
  
"Oh god, Yui forgive me" Gendo falls to his knees, then curls into a fetal   
position on the ground and begins crying. "I'm sorry Yui, I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Misato is talking to Shinji and Rei in her apartment.  
  
"The shrinks say he had a total mental breakdown. They don't know when   
he'll recover... or if he ever will."  
  
"He felt he had betrayed the only people who had ever cared for him.   
Like a cowered he chose to run from his guilt, rather than face it." Declared Shinji.   
Misato blinked surprised to be hearing such strong commentary from Shinji.  
  
"On another note with the Coman- I mean Gendo instantutanalized, I'd   
like to become your guardian Rei."  
  
Rei looks at Shinji "I would like that."  
  
"But you two are not going to be sharing an apartment."  
  
Asuka comes in  
  
"Hey did you hear? The sub-commander's been promoted! What   
happened to Shinji's dad?" Looks over to see Shinji and Rei kissing.   
  
"Misato did I miss something?"  
  
"You missed quite a bit Asuka. Better sit down."  
  
The End.  
  
Originally this fic was going to end at part 3, but one of my proofreaders   
suggested I go to a fourth chapter in order to resolve the loose ends. And that ends   
this fic. You can stop reading now.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
